Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 July 2016
04:41 no 04:41 moonlight? 04:42 never heard of it 04:42 it's BF stuff? 04:42 or what? 04:43 Search in this wiki moonlight dungeon 04:43 it's never up 04:43 except on chinese new year, i think 04:43 lel 04:43 it's chinese new year dungeon 04:43 hey lin 04:43 Hello 04:43 so you have to wait until chinese new year 04:43 oh hello Lin 04:43 sorry mate 04:44 Game crashed. 04:44 rip 04:44 Thank 04:47 hey neko 04:48 yo 04:48 finally got my Felice to omni 04:48 and your lara? 04:48 still 7* 04:49 but not for long, hopefully 04:49 Rugal won't go down. :/ And if this game crashes one more time I don't even know. 04:50 Stream closed guys, sorry. Gonna see if it makes a difference when I play. 04:51 ok 04:51 Gonna be upset if I maxed level Kyo Kusanagi and still can't get Rugal. :/ 04:51 yeah... 04:51 that would be bad 04:53 hey 04:54 Crashed again. 04:54 rip 04:54 Gonna try lowering the settings maybe? I don't know why, it's so odd to me. 04:55 what device are you using anyway? 04:56 ive never seen someone crashing so bad 04:56 ... besides verse 04:56 Windows 10. 04:56 true that 04:56 hmm 04:56 windows? 04:56 Windows 10? 04:56 Honestly until today never seen it crash so bad either. 04:56 it works fine for me .-. 04:56 the heck. why is it even crashing so often for you. 04:56 try restarting your PC 04:56 But then today, all the crashes. 04:57 Crashes like a Pokemon Go player on his way to work, it's frustrating. 04:57 lol 04:57 hey nick 04:57 hi 04:57 3 hrs left for BFest 04:57 whats BFest? 04:58 Brave Fest. thought i just said it to you just now 04:58 Comes before Lunch 04:58 i know that 04:58 ... 04:58 then why did you ask? 04:58 but can someone explain to me what it means? 04:58 i cant speak words rn 04:58 probably some bazaar or something 04:58 oh, ok 04:59 So Rugal super nukes at 50%? 04:59 ye 04:59 then at 10% 04:59 Rugal didnt nuke for me at 50%? :o 04:59 he just spams BB/SBB 04:59 at 10%, 3 turns later 05:00 yeah 05:00 either 100% mitigate or use Kyo UBB 05:00 use 100% mitigation to be safer 05:00 yeah 05:00 75% mitigate meant only Tilith died, and I brought her back, lol. He's at 49% now. 05:00 das why bring swagress 05:00 nice 05:00 meanwhile 05:01 his 10% nuke barely did anything for me 05:01 Using Kyo, Selena, Lance, Krantz, Magress, Tilith friend. 05:01 @yap is there any page yet for le vortex dungoen? 05:01 Rugal I mean 05:01 i think so 05:01 GDI 41% and it crashes AGAIN. 05:01 its in Events] 05:01 Special Events* 05:01 RIP 05:02 have you restarted your device? 05:02 There's an update available, let me try that. >.> 05:02 ........ 05:02 which update? windows update or BF update? :o 05:02 BF update for Windows. 05:02 oh 05:02 your app should stay up to date anyway 05:02 It should 05:03 But I just went to the store and it said Update Available. 05:03 so we will see if that fixes it. 05:05 10 hours before SKD~ 05:05 (JP) 05:05 yzy 05:05 *yay 05:06 /sigh 05:06 /sigh 05:06 I will try restarting my computer 05:06 doubt that is gonna fix it though. 05:06 hey 05:07 BREAD 05:07 is gone 05:07 * Diciannove sky uppercut vers 05:08 then comes verse 05:08 * Yapboonyew sits on Verse's lap 05:08 * Verses333 got uppercut for now reason 05:08 > now reason 05:08 ok.... 05:08 shush 05:08 * Verses333 silents yap 05:08 >:c 05:08 * Yapboonyew rolls around Verse's lap 05:09 * Verses333 pokes yap 05:09 mew. >_< 05:09 so I found dis in the news 05:09 so apparently i found a cylinder shaped box 05:10 - Super Karma Dungeon (1/2 Energy + doubled EXP) – Aug 1 0:00 ~ Aug 8 23:59 JST 05:10 mfw it's JP 05:10 or container of some sort 05:10 :c 05:10 hue 05:10 "A teens got robbed and murdered in the street for playing pokemon go" 05:10 ....... 05:10 wott? 05:10 really? 05:10 yep 05:10 >A teens 05:10 oh, look 05:10 why... am i not surprised 05:10 another horror story of pokemon go 05:10 teen or teen(s) 05:10 one is 15 y.0 and other one is 16 y.o 05:10 why are people still playing pokemon go? 05:11 coz gotta catch em all 05:11 So apparently when I was tutoring 05:11 more like why are they being murdered cuz of playing 05:11 hey 05:11 this guy would just not stop looking at his phone 05:11 Well that didn't fix it. 05:11 lin 05:11 cuz apparently a Pidgey means the world to him 05:11 did you tell them to stop? 05:11 lmao lin 05:11 das why 05:11 Yugi 05:11 I dont want to touch it 05:11 not enough pidgeys 05:11 It takes more than just telling him to stop lmao 05:11 ? 05:11 raise a whole team of lvl 99 pidgeys 05:11 Take away his phone 05:11 uninstall Pokemon Go 05:12 Oh look 05:12 Install Brave Frontier Go 05:12 New record in FG 05:12 LOL 05:12 brave frontier go 05:12 Catch Elsa IRL 05:12 that would be funny... 05:12 *Elza 05:12 27 mil yayyyyy 05:12 grats 05:12 420k more FG pts 05:12 til 3 mil 05:12 "Look, wife, I caught a Nyami!" 05:12 And that is when the divorce happened. 05:12 I'm still lacking spark blanket units like felice 05:12 lol 05:12 dici pls 05:13 ? 05:13 just wait for OE elza 05:13 <11epicnoob> just curious: how does blog work? 05:13 hmmmm 2.5 mil FG Elgif... 05:13 plz vers 05:13 whats the 2.5 mil Elgif? 05:13 blog... 05:13 05:13 blog allows you to share your feelings with the world. 05:13 you should ask lin about that .-. 05:13 my feelings: mmm pie 05:13 <11epicnoob> oh, hey linathan. 05:13 Hi 05:14 btw 05:14 what squad are you running? 05:14 <11epicnoob> hey yapboonyew. 05:14 For FG? 05:14 yeah 05:14 hi 05:14 Avant lead, Azurai, Felice, Allanon, Eze, Avant friend 05:14 Though 05:15 Down to 40% and the game ain't crashed yet, let us pray. 05:15 I'd prefer if my Avant friends WEREN'T USING DANDEMAGUS 05:15 ok 05:15 D: 05:15 blighted seal 05:15 what's the sphere you want on Avant? 05:15 Lin, what should I use then ._. 05:15 blazing fist 05:15 sky harbinger 05:15 does Dandelga work?! 05:15 * Yapboonyew runs 05:15 <11epicnoob> i'm kinda curious but how do you know about updates and maintenences Yby? 05:15 Blighted Seal/Amenonuhoko/Sky Orb (lookin' atchu Yap) & Medblare 05:15 brb updates 05:15 ok 05:15 24%, no crash yet... 05:15 Lin's expectations so high 05:15 now to put blighted seal 05:15 Yap pls 05:15 Blighted Seal 05:15 :x 05:16 sacred axe is good too 05:16 lin 05:16 for me at least 05:16 i can put blighted seal on my avant and send you a friend req if you want 05:16 It's 1:16 AM 05:16 and I forgot it's another 4 hour interval 05:16 * Linathan donates 05:16 <11epicnoob> so, what are crimson and dark ice doin'? 05:16 idk 05:16 15%... 05:16 hmm 05:16 exp bosst level 6 woah 05:16 so far i has 3 Thanatos friends 05:16 Twofu, LeonZai and Daniel (who dat) 05:16 would Dandemagus work on Felice? 05:17 hmm 05:17 lin 05:17 Hi Verse 05:17 Dandemagus sucks in general 05:17 ok 05:17 wait for I raise my 2nd avant (y) 05:17 Its Spark boost is worse than Batootha 05:17 mfw 05:17 what about the other ones ._. 05:17 I'm gonna use 05:17 * IoNick Comet runs 05:17 hi nickpleb 05:17 so use Reeze's Armor/ Armor of Seals? 05:17 versplb 05:17 * Verses333 runs 05:17 kaiser slimes to carry summoner 05:17 I'll be surprised if 05:17 * IoNick Comet shoots Verse 05:17 * Verses333 dies 05:17 Blighted Seal is the easiest of them to get tbh 05:17 at rivival I want to use Kyo's UBB right? 05:18 mfw a friend 05:18 Krantz - Dandemagus 05:18 Avant - Virtuous Cape 05:18 05:18 *!#&@#@!^^!#!(@!@*$)@@& 05:18 somehow your 18 avants raised to max + SP max 05:18 HAHAHAHAHA 05:18 -.- 05:18 omg... 05:18 1 gem summon wad where 05:18 <11epicnoob> blighted seal? 05:18 LOL' 05:18 lin 05:18 Neon that's only in Japan 05:18 i'll curse you wit mmoar kulyuks 05:18 i can send you a friend request if you need an avant with blighted seal/medblare 05:18 Verse, curse me with Kalons 05:18 pl0x 05:18 That'd be nice 05:18 10046057 05:18 * IoNick Comet runs 05:18 Everything is doing 1 damage wtf 05:19 <11epicnoob> is the fire mech god good for battling with? 05:19 Lin should I switch to Avant? 05:19 in Colosseum 05:19 hmm 05:19 ok 05:19 le me uses Terry lead 05:19 sent 05:19 anyways, you're full 05:19 And then he killed me. 05:19 own Azurai takes 1 damage repeatedly 05:19 all of that just to have him kill me. Why. 05:19 ._. 05:19 Oh wtf 05:19 My FL 05:19 shows everyone inactive for 1 day 05:19 GL is not generous enough to let us have 3 gems divine summon 05:19 gg delete them all 05:19 * Yapboonyew runs 05:19 Actually at least over 1 day 05:19 i mean 05:19 ok 05:19 * Linathan deletes Yap 05:20 well verse 05:20 RIP 05:20 why are the people with good leads inactive..... 05:20 * Yapboonyew dies from Lin's FL 05:20 :c 05:20 I don't know what that means. He was at 3%, he was supposed to get to 0, then revivie, then use Kyo's UBB. 05:20 even a collab unit is from RS and not free" 05:20 at least they did the 3 gem summon once (Y) 05:20 <11epicnoob> *becomes curiosity core* 05:20 Not stay at 3% then kill everyone. :/ 05:20 they did? .-. 05:20 ye 05:20 back when Claire batch was out 05:20 I'm gonna attempt KM again 05:20 ..... 05:20 Kk made space Yugi 05:20 you could do RS for 3 gems only (Y) 05:20 prepare for salt 05:20 but no rate up 05:20 kappa 05:20 aand sent 05:20 * Verses333 slaps mich 05:20 time to see if there's anyone to purge on Guild 05:20 <11epicnoob> heey crimson! weba 05:20 that is long time ago -.- 05:21 Yap how is beiorg and growth device on Kaiser burny 05:21 nope... no one 05:21 Hiki wut 05:21 that feel when you lack cures ._. 05:21 Yap plz 05:21 accepted 05:22 <11epicnoob> im doin a kill 30 earth units mission. 05:22 ok, thanks 05:22 mobs in 3rd arc are hax0rs 05:22 hiki pls 05:22 hikit 05:22 want to know how to trigger yap? 05:22 I'm just gonna grind low level quests in 3rd arc since I suck 05:22 VERSE DONT YOU DARE 05:22 WHAT IS IT VERSE 05:22 >trigger 05:22 <11epicnoob> what happened with chain chronicles? 05:22 User:TriggerArtix 05:22 mfw 05:22 Iori and Terry under 30 summons (y) 05:23 HAHAHA 05:23 US version of CC got pulled 05:23 * Verses333 runs really fast 05:23 * Yapboonyew shoots an arrow on Verse's knee 05:23 not enough interest I guess. 05:23 * IoNick Comet runs with Verse 05:23 * Verses333 dies 05:23 dont worry 05:23 ugh 05:23 If you really want to feel better 05:23 cc Japan still alive 05:23 o ye verse 05:23 * IoNick Comet uses crescent dew on Verse 05:23 Terry on 27th summon 05:23 I wanna show you something c: 05:23 i spent all my karma maxing my sphere house 05:23 Iori on 25th summon 05:23 what is it .-. 05:23 congrats 05:23 hmm i should upgrade Jeu'vrr's Heart 05:23 idk 05:23 probably 05:23 I showed it to yap earlier too c: 05:23 <11epicnoob> *11epicnoob watches in confusion 05:23 * Yapboonyew drags Mich down a pit 05:23 what is it again? 05:24 mich 05:24 which raid sphere is better to get 05:24 is Guild Raid up? 05:24 nick 05:24 isterio ai proc twice 05:24 i'd think Jeu'vrr's Heart 05:24 so hax 05:24 GFDI MICH 05:24 but thats just my opinion 05:24 no its not up 05:24 k so i need 6 Viper Tails, 5 Molted Wyrmscales 05:24 <11epicnoob> how do i get grey text thingy? 05:24 Verse is this trigger worthy 05:24 KEKEKEKEKEKE 05:24 /me is doing something 05:24 will show as 05:24 * Yapboonyew is doing something 05:24 WTF IS DIS 05:24 05:24 * Verses333 proceed to vomit blood 05:24 <11epicnoob> ok thanks yby 05:25 why did lance not sbb 05:25 is getting Ensa in 3 summons trigger worthy >_< 05:25 sry that its not max imped on rec 05:25 i blame yap 05:25 * IoNick Comet runs really fast 05:25 I will try that collab dungeon again later, I think my party is solid enough, just need to try again. Also helps if the game can go five minutes without crashing. 05:25 <11epicnoob> * 11epicnoob wonders whats better: Nyx or Ocypete 05:25 kof dungeon is ez 05:25 Various Collabs congratulating BF for it's 3rd anniv 05:25 want my login info so you can do it for me? 05:25 no 05:25 I like how someone in reddit got iroi and terry on first pull 05:25 that's what I thought. 05:25 wow 05:25 2lazy 05:26 so 0.7% chance? 05:26 then there's yap 05:26 Guess it ain't that easy then. 05:26 who hit the safety net twice 05:26 rates up my foot 05:26 Verse how good were the rates for Ensa 05:26 screw gimu 05:26 o ye hiki 05:26 I iz at Celgrad 05:26 halp me pl0x 05:26 meh 30 summons no ensa 05:26 don't screw gimu, that's how you get diseases. :/ 05:26 screw rates 05:26 mich plz 05:26 3 summons, Ensa 05:26 bectas rekting me 05:27 * IoNick Comet runs 05:27 I did some pulls today but didn't get anything good. 05:27 <11epicnoob> * 11epicnoob uses stat boost on crimson storm 05:27 I'm saving for Kalon and Melord 05:27 now to murder KM 05:27 still not one goddamn... 05:27 RED FEATHER 05:27 lin 05:27 Got some useless unit called Azurai I think? 05:27 Lin ._. 05:27 mich I need 05:27 meh 05:28 Azurai's overrated 05:28 <11epicnoob> im saving units up for The next evolution after Ice queen selena 05:28 that earth guy 05:28 get a feather > paint it red > done 05:28 i think it was 05:28 >Azurai 05:28 >useless 05:28 shura 05:28 ......... 05:28 * IoNick Comet smacks Verse 05:28 * Verses333 runs 05:28 I got an Anima, so I sold it. 05:28 Did someone say Azurai was useless 05:28 .............. 05:28 /s 05:28 why 05:28 WHY 05:28 WHY 05:28 JUST WHY 05:28 * Linathan facedesks 05:28 i feel the trolling 05:28 It was on stream, just ask YugioMaster 05:28 ...... 05:28 * IoNick Comet facebeds 05:28 <11epicnoob> * 11epicnoob teleports vers back to loNick 05:28 i was asking why he was so good 05:28 Arena/Colosseum monster 05:29 ^ 05:29 my only rare unit is azurai okay :c 05:29 ok 05:29 thanks 05:29 and FG monster 05:29 sooooo... you sold it? 05:29 kewl 05:29 mich plz 05:29 im proud of you 05:29 sold what? 05:29 your felice 05:29 O_O 05:29 for merit points. 05:29 makes me crai 05:29 and you're saying this 05:29 WHY 05:29 mich sold his felice? 05:29 to a guy who wants four Azurai 05:29 verses 05:29 yeh 05:29 Lin 05:29 so how are you gonna help me with skill slot meda? 05:29 new colosseum meta: 1 Zekt + 4 Izunas 05:29 .-. 05:29 - Mich, 2k16 05:29 Yap 05:29 is it ._. 05:29 never heard of it 05:30 /s 05:30 dun worry hikit 05:30 I've never heard of this meta .-. 05:30 Howling Wolf Zekt 05:30 we'll find a cheap skill slot on game with ED 05:30 I'll change her SP once I beat misasagi 05:30 ooo 05:30 Why Daze..... 05:30 k then 05:30 soo 05:30 but at least the spheres are good 05:30 hmm 05:30 Occult + Flag Flower 05:30 when are "stuff" gonna happen 05:30 im thinking of using Owen for my FG squad 05:30 im ready for an endless grind in 9.5 hours! c: 05:30 so verse .-. 05:31 is Owen good? 05:31 he's meh 05:31 yeah 05:31 Rewrite is shoving the theory of life into you in the secret route .-. 05:31 ..... 05:31 OWEN IS NOT MEH 05:31 I DON'T KNOW 05:31 GET OUT 05:31 Owen sucks 05:31 he's Tilith 05:31 HOW SHOULD I KNOW VERSE 05:31 * Yapboonyew runs 05:31 <11epicnoob> i feel too lazy to evolve F.G. Vargas even though i think the evolution is OP 05:31 ..... 05:31 ..... 05:31 He's pretty meh 05:31 * D Man o3o runs 05:31 vargas sucks don't worry 05:31 mich don't spoil let me experience it .-. 05:31 * IoNick Comet runs with D 05:32 man i still cant believe someone exchanged an Azurai for Merits 05:32 <11epicnoob> is Selena good then? 05:32 that's a new low 05:32 so mich 05:32 there's only 1 guy in this lounge with OP vargas 05:32 your brain gonna hurt anyway .-. 05:32 how great is tesla in 3rd arc 05:32 Verse the 100 sp one? 05:32 which Tesla? 05:32 <11epicnoob> im gonna look up azurai 05:32 verse is that me?! :o 05:32 * Yapboonyew runs 05:32 noooo 05:32 the girl 05:32 yap pls 05:32 not the washing machine 05:32 it's bre 05:32 you ensa is enough to make me vomit blood 05:32 I think... 05:32 :c 05:32 ^ 05:32 hmm 05:33 should i use lara on my FG squad? 05:33 my Ensa is better 05:33 kekekekeke 05:33 she's only at 7* 05:33 FG? 05:33 no 05:33 My reaction when seeing Ensa, "wait DoT......." 05:33 my Ensa is better 05:33 k 05:33 FG endless? 05:33 lelelelel 05:33 or FG farming? 05:33 anw verses 05:33 yeh 05:33 <11epicnoob> azurai looks OP 05:33 imma off to do "that" business 05:33 alrite 05:33 so you just sit here and wait like a good cat 05:33 i'll be waitin 05:33 Verse 05:33 So apparently 05:33 yeah 05:33 Someone took the BB Atk buff and the Spark buff on Felice 05:33 Can I pull op legacy 05:34 well Azurai is op 05:34 LIN WHAT 05:34 WHO DID??? 05:34 sounds like yap 05:34 seth 05:34 i think 05:34 ? 05:34 hikit pls 05:34 who sold the azurai? 05:34 I can't find it on the stream 05:34 I got 4 friggin hogars 05:34 did you save yours? 05:34 05:34 but it was really funny 05:34 who takes the bb atk and spark on a Felice....... 05:34 so now :c 05:34 because I nonchalantly went to sell it 05:34 who takes the bb atk buff? 05:34 and then it wanted me to confirm, and I went to click Yes 05:35 and that guy is yap @lin 05:35 Verse I need 05:35 <11epicnoob> how good is Scorching Alpha with the breaker typing? 05:35 alice 05:35 and then everyone could see a text document saying "JUST KIDDING" 05:35 or elza 05:35 hikit just wait for the rate up lmao 05:35 Ok 05:35 or zelnite 05:35 Everyone in this raid got 0 pts but me 05:35 Verse how many unorthodox sp builds has Yap done... 05:35 I should get the Red Feather... 05:35 before anyone goes rampage mode on my Felice 05:35 ok 05:35 first of all 05:35 a lot 05:35 .................................. 05:35 i gave PASSIVE BB Atk boost, not the ADDED TO BB/SBB effect 05:35 gimu uwot 05:35 oh 05:36 who uses the added to bb/sbb effect? 05:36 <11epicnoob> im thinking of using Alpha for selena or merits 05:36 ... 05:36 * D Man o3o runs 05:36 ... 05:36 When is 05:36 * D Man o3o takes his Felice with him 05:36 there you go have a nice day 05:36 falma omni 05:36 have a nice day! 05:36 grafl omni 05:36 KM time >_< 05:37 gl 05:37 km is ez 05:37 * Hikitori runs 05:37 ever since Omni was introduced 05:37 people got "creative" and started thinking of OE ideas 05:38 and 05:38 yeah.... 05:38 recent: User blog:XCaidx/Rickel probable OE 05:38 ..... 05:38 Welp Verses 05:38 tbh 05:38 p.s. i've removed the rule on prediction on OE due to community feedback 05:38 My game messed up only the LS and nothing else 05:38 OE predictions are kinda meh 05:38 ^ 05:38 meh 05:38 cuz most of them aren't even close to the actual thing 05:38 seriously that OE predictions 05:39 I need you to translate now 05:39 when i tried to predict Elimo OE imo it wasnt god 05:39 *good 05:39 Yap 05:39 how much bc does Kaiser burny need for bb 05:39 Kaiser Burny 05:39 12 05:40 Too much gdi 05:40 Lin, the squad you suggested to me is working really well c: 05:40 Oh yus 05:40 lin 05:40 what's your FG squad? 05:40 <11epicnoob> what should i do with alpha? 05:40 Hiki wut 05:40 tfw I won with Elaina 05:40 I thought I listed it before? 05:40 ok 05:41 Avant lead, Felice, Allanon, Eze, Azurai, Avant friend 05:41 thanks 05:41 woah 05:41 KB so strong 05:41 <11epicnoob> should i get rid of Astall or alpha? 05:42 why not both 05:42 <11epicnoob> k 05:42 umm 05:42 oh my god 05:42 uhm, im still a nub but who is much better? dark snake kafka, cursed sword laber, evil blades logan, or melina? 05:43 verses 05:43 kaiser burny is working so god damm good 05:43 yeah 05:43 laberd& 05:43 it's 150 rite? confirm it 05:43 Dander you're comparing units with different roles 2016 07 31